Der Schmerz des Mondes
by xBloodmoonx
Summary: Eine Geschichte, die besonders die Entwicklung eines ganz bestimmten Werwolfes erfasst, hoffentlich wird sie etwas länger. Reviews sind wie immer gerne willkommen, WARNUNG: Diese Story bezieht sich beinahe ausschließlich auf Remus Lupin.
1. Die Verwandlung

Noch eine kurze standardgemäße Beichte: Keine der Figuren, Orte oder schon aus dem Roman bekannte Dinge gehören mir, sondern alles J.K. Rowling und ich bekomme für das schreiben (leider) keinen Cent.

Ansonsten viel Spaß beim Lesen.

**Kapitel 1 – Die Verwandlung**

Ich sah aus dem Fenster. Nur noch wenige Minuten bis sich der Mond über die weit entfernte Bergkette schieben und schon bald voll und rund am Himmel prangen würde. Schon bald werde ich ihn unablässig anstarren, mich verwandeln und versuchen zu ihm zu kommen, auch wenn das bedeuten würde zu kratzen. Zu beissen. Zu töten…

Unbewusst schweiften meine Gedanken zu der Zeit in der meine Verwandlungen erträglich, ja geradezu schön waren. Eine Zeit in der jemand meinen Schmerz teilte. In der mir jemand beistand.

Und dann zu den Menschen, die das überhaupt möglich gemacht hatten. Meine drei Freunde. James…Sirius…Peter… Wahrscheinlich die einzigen, die ich je hatte… Sie hatten damals soviel auf sich genommen, nur um mir zu helfen.

Ein leichter Stich ging durch mein Herz.

Beim Gedanken an diesen Pettigrew wurde mir nur noch kotzübel.

Falls ich dieses kleine, minderwertige, widerliche Stück Dreck jemals wieder zwischen meine Pfoten bekommen würde, würde es keinen Mond mehr brauchen um zu mutieren. Ich würde ihn zerfleischen.

Mehr noch. Ich würde ihm den Bauch aufschlitzen, ein bisschen in seinen Gedärmen rumwühlen, anschliessend den Brustkorb auseinander reissen, sein pechschwarzes Herz herausholen, es fressen und danach sein Blut trinken.

Ein leichter Schauer fuhr über meinen Körper. Der Gedanke jemandes Blut zu trinken und sein triefendes Herz zu verspeisen war schon mehr als,…na ja…erregend . Der Mond zeigte also schon Wirkung.

Wieder ein Blick aus dem Fenster. Lange konnte es nicht mehr dauern. Die Bergspitzen wurden schon leicht in ein mysteriöses Licht getaucht. Ich sah wieder auf meine Knie. Hier kauerte ich nun im Dunkeln und wartete darauf, dass das was ich am meisten verabscheute über mich hereinbrach. Jeden Monat. Mein Leben lang.

Man sollte meinen, dass ich mich bis heute daran gewöhnt habe. Aber nein. Immer noch war es für mich eine Qual und immer noch verabscheute ich den Mond.

Eine Tatsache, die andere Werwölfe mehr als,…ungewöhnlich betrachtet hätten.

Ich wusste, wie kaum ein anderer auf dieser Welt, zumindest wie kein „normaler Mensch- HA! Normaler Mensch! War ich nun schon soweit, dass ich selbst alle Vorurteile und Meinungen mit geschwungener Feder unterschrieb?! War ich denn KEIN normaler Mensch, von monatlichen Verwandlungen mal abgesehen?!

Ich seufzte. Nein. Nein, das war ich nicht. Auch wenn ich es anderen gegenüber nicht zugab. Werwölfe waren auch sonst keine normalen Menschen. Das Tier, oder präziser der Wolf, ist ein Teil von dir. Ob du das nun wahrhaben willst, oder nicht! Er beeinflusst dich jeden Tag. Und jede Nacht. Ich merke es doch selber. Nach aussen hin immer der gutgelaunte, den Kopf behaltende Lupin. Gott, wie trügerisch war dieses Bild!

Zugegeben, ich bin ein verdammter, Optimist, woran ich auch nichts ändern will, aber immer den Kopf behalten? Vielleicht sieht es so aus. Das Wort was mich daran so stört ist IMMER!

Verdammt, wenn die wüssten.

Manchmal bin ich so aggressiv, dass ich wirklich nur um mich schlagen will, jemandes Kehle aufreissen. Meine Fänge ganz tief in etwas Lebendes bohren. Und nein, es ist nicht der Wolf bei Vollmond, der so aus mir spricht. Es ist der Wolf an sich. Also **ich** mit anderen Worten.

Ich seufzte erneut. Das Leuchten hinter den Bergen war heller geworden. Verdammt warum dauerte das so lange?! Noch länger und ich tu mir bei den Gedankengängen heute, noch selbst was an!!!

Wo war ich stehen geblieben? (Na wenigstens war der Humor nicht weg…) Ah ja, wissen wie kein _normaler _Mensch.

Die Verwandlung war schmerzhaft, zugegeben. Aber wurde sie wesentlich gelindert, wenn man es als nicht schlimm empfand zum Wolf zu werden. Wenn man bereit war, das zu sein was man ist. So wie es alle anderen taten, die in Greybacks Rudel sind. Ihre Verwandlungen waren für sie nur der Schritt zum wahren Ich. Sie waren bereit.

ICH hingegen mal wieder nicht. Ich sträubte mich. Versuchte jedes Mal die Transformation aufzuhalten. Und immer wieder gab ich nach. Ich konnte es auch nicht. Ich wusste nicht wie.

Aber ich muss mich ja unbedingt dagegen wehren! Weil ich so ein verdammter Rebell bin! Weil ich es nicht akzeptiere! Weil ich immer alles besser wissen muss!

Mein Leben lang habe ich mich gegen den Wolf geweigert, ihn nicht als _mich_ angesehen.

_Dabei ist er doch ich! _

Mein Leben lang versucht zu zeigen, dass ich genauso bin, wie jeder andere Mensch.

_Dabei bin ich das nicht!_

Mein Leben lang mich verhalten, wie _sie_ es als „richtig" ansehen.

_Und trotzdem mein Leben lang bin ich behandelt worden, wie etwas Abscheuliches! Etwas Gefährliches! _

_Wie etwas das ich bin…_

----------

Blut. Überall Blut. Schmerz. Kopf. Licht. Draussen. Ich öffnete die Augen. Ich lag zusammengerollt auf dem Boden. Kopfschmerzen. Ein Lichtstrahl fiel auf meine Augen. Die Sonne ließ ein rötliches Licht durch das Fenster scheinen, der nächste Morgen. Stöhnend hob ich meinen Kopf, um mich umzusehen. Seltsam. Obwohl ich normalerweise inmitten von Trümmern von Möbelstücken aufwachte, war das Zimmer in dem ich lag ziemlich unversehrt.

Das Bett stand ein wenig verrückt von seinem alten Platz, und aus dem Schreibtischbein waren ein paar grosse Stück rausgebissen, auch ein paar Kratzer auf Wand und Schrank. Aber sonst…sah alles merkwürdig normal aus.

**KRACH!!!**

Mit einem Satz, war ich auf den Beinen. Der Schreibtisch hatte seinen Geist aufgegeben und war zusammengekracht.

Verdammte Wolfs-Reflexe. Ein kleiner unbekannter Laut und ich sprang auf. Bereit mich zu verteidigen oder zu fliehen. Hatte vielleicht seine Vorteile, aber konnte in manchen Situationen unangenehm werden. Zum Beispiel wenn Besitzer-hassende Hauselfen vor Wut Töpfe an die Wand schmeissen und man sich mitten beim Frühstück auf einmal stehend wieder findet.

Ich seufzte. Schon wieder. Tu ich oft in letzter Zeit. Ging zum Schrank. Klamotten. Alle mehr oder weniger verschlissen. Warum machte ich das eigentlich? Wie der letzte Penner herumlaufen? Ein Schlenker meines Zauberstabes und die Kleidungsstücke würden wie neu aussehen. Das wär mal ne Idee. Schocken wir unsere Umwelt mit einem neuen Anstrich. Ich schmunzelte.

Die Idee wär nicht die erste heute. Ich, Remus John Lupin, habe diese Nacht kurz vor meiner Verwandlung beschlossen, mich endlich abzufinden. Jep! Da staunst du, was? Ich werde es akzeptieren und den Wolf auf mich wirken lassen. Keine versteckte Gemütsstimmung, kein sich mehr an die „Gesellschaft" anpassen und verdammt, keine abgetragenen Klamotten mehr!

Was nicht bedeutet anderen an die Gurgel zu springen, wenn sie mich verarschen oder ohne Gewissen Muggeln in Hintergassen zu zerreissen. Nein, nein, auf eine ganz stilvolle Art!

Ich werde meinen wölfischen Gesten, wie eben mal jemanden Anknurren oder Winseln, freien Lauf lassen und solche Sprüche verwenden wie:"Halt die Klappe Sirius, oder ich beiss dich!", ohne dabei in Selbstmitleid zu versinken, weil ich nun mal das bin, was ich bin.

Ein verdammter, zivilisierter Werwolf! So sieht's aus, Baby! Ich lachte leise. War ich nun ernsthaft schon ein bisschen Stolz darauf oder übergeschnappt? Kann gut sein, dass beides zutrifft. Warum auch nicht? Ist doch eine nette, bestialische Ader.

Zurück zum Aussehen. Ähm… Jeans. Warum nicht? Dunkel blau. Sollte mir stehen. Die da wären perfekt.

Nur ein wenig zurechtzaubern.

Ich nahm meinen Zauberstab aus der Schublade des zerstörten Schreibtischs und gab ihr einen Aufwasch. Hmm. Sah so aus wie neu. Ganz und unverwaschen. Na bitte. Jetzt aber weiter im Text. Oberteil? Vielleicht gar keins?

Ja, dass wär's doch! Ein persönlichkeitsveränderter Werwolf oben ohne! Nein, dass konnte ich den anderen nicht antun. Entweder sie wären zu verschreckt wegen der vielen Narben (wovon es nebenbei bemerkt reichlich gab) oder zu verdattert, wie denn ein harmloses, mageres Wölfchen wie ich, richtige Muskeln besaß?

Was soll ich sagen, ich bin halt ein Raubtier. Da kann man nicht ganz ohne Muskeln bleiben.

**Ich merke schon, ich überdramatisiere. Keine Sorge, dass wird sich legen.**

Also lieber doch ein T-Shirt. Schwarz. So wie das graue da, das mal schwarz war.

Ein Wink mit dem Zauberstab und schon war es wieder pechschwarz und nicht mehr ausgeleihert. Brauch ich sonst noch was? Klar, Shorts und Socken und so en Kram, aber die waren alle noch gut in Schuss. Also mal sehn.

Ich zog besagte Kleidung an. Die dunkelblaue Jeans, schwarzes Hemd, und Überraschung: Stink normale Turnschuhe.

Ich grunzte. So sah ich das letzte Mal vor fünfzehn Jahren aus. Nun zum Hauptteil. Das Gesicht. Ich blickte in mein Spiegelbild. Die Narbe, die sich von meiner Stirn über mein linkes Auge bis zur Mitte meiner Wange zog, wollte ich behalten. Ich finde sie hat Charisma. Und schreckt nebenbei kleine nervende Menschen ab.

He he he…

Bin ich gerade gehässig? Ich doch nicht.

Bei dem Gedanken stockte ich. So habe ich das letzte mal gedacht, als ich ein Rumtreiber war. So frei von der Seele weg. So unseriös. So…moony-like, wenn man das mal so nennen darf.

War ich nach all den Jahren, endlich wieder ich? … darauf wusste ich keine Antwort. Wir werden sehen, antwortete ich mir. Ah, ich wusste doch eine. Aber ich hoffe das diese Denkstrukturen wirklich **bald wieder abklingen!**

Meine Haarfarbe wollte ich so lassen. Warum auch ändern? Mir gefiel das hellbraun-fastblond mit den grauweißen Strähnen sehr gut. Solange es keine Strähnen des Alters waren… Aber das waren sie ja nicht.

Aber an der Frisur müssen wir arbeiten. Ich nahm meinen Zauberstab. Ein wenig länger. Stop! Ja, genauso.

**Hat das bald mal ein Ende?**

Sie gingen mir nun etwas über die Augen und fielen mir manchmal in diese hinein, aber das hat mich noch nie gestört. Ich sehe einfach durch sie hindurch.

Ich fuhr mir durch die Haare und fluffte sie ein wenig auf. „Fluffte" ist schon ein komisches Wort.

…

Nun zu den Augen. Keine Veränderungszauber mehr! Davon hatte ich genug, ein bis zweimal die Woche meine Augenfarbe aufzufrischen, damit sie blau waren. Ich wedelte mit meinem Zauberstab und schloss die Augen.

Als ich mich wieder im Spiegel ansah waren sie nicht mehr normal blau, sondern bernsteingelb mit ein paar orangenen Pigmentierungen um die Pupille.

Seufz… Diese Wolfsaugen lagen auch schon eine Zeit zurück.

_Hör auf in Erinnerungen zu versinken, dass kann sich ja keiner antun!_

Hast ja recht…

Fehlt noch was? Ah ja. Zähne.

Meine prächtigen Fänge!

_Übertreiben wir's nicht. _**Ich halte mich ab jetzt daraus, mach doch was du willst…**

Ich tippte gegen meine Eckzähne, die sofort wieder ihre normale Länge annahmen. Sie waren nicht überdimensional, aber etwas zu lang für menschliche. Sie waren beim normalen Sprechen sowieso nur schwer zu sehen. Wahrscheinlich nur bei einem meiner breiten Grinsen. Davon gab es ja schliesslich genug. Naja, zugegeben. Zumindest ein paar.

Skeptisch betrachtete ich mich im Spiegel. Hab ich nicht etwas zu dick aufgetragen? Ist das nicht etwas zu…wölfisch?

_Wieso auf einmal die Zweifel? Das bist einfach nur du, Moony. Einfach nur du._

Ich nickte. Ja, das war _ich_. Ich strich mir noch einmal durch die Haare und betrachtete mich weiterhin.

Kein Zweifel, das war ich. Mal ganz unverhüllt. Meine Augen juckten…diesen Aspekt hatte ich vollkommen verdrängt. Ich veränderte normalerweise nicht nur die Augenfarbe, sondern auch die Struktur. Ergo Lichtempfindlichkeit. Scheue ich ab jetzt helle Räume?

Naja, in der Dunkelheit besser sehen zu können hat eben seinen Preis. Katzen haben es da einfach. Ihre Pupillen sind so strukturiert, dass sie sich bei hellem Licht zusammenziehen kann, zumindest um einiges stärker als bei Menschen oder Hunden sprich Wölfen…Gut, dafür ist der Reflektierungsfaktor auch um einiges höher, sie brauchen das eben.

Kleiner Biologiekurs am Rande…

Noch immer sah ich mein Gegenüber an. Sollte ich es wirklich machen? Ich komme doch auch gut zurecht mit Verschleierung. Vermutlich sogar viel besser. Nichts da. Ich muss einen Schlussstrich ziehen. Das Aussehen hat nichts geändert. Die Einstellung ist entscheidend. Wenn ich vorher schon Gerüche und Geräusche bewusster wahrgenommen habe, dann ändert die echte Augenfarbe auch nichts daran.

Ich denke ich kann mit ziemlicher Gewissheit behaupten, dass ich mein Inneres einfach mal unverstellt nach aussen trage. Und was ist daran so verkehrt…?

Nun ja, ein wenig dick aufgetragen, ich weiß.

Umso mehr freue ich mich über jeden Kommentar, sei es Lob oder Kritik, was einen beides weiterbringt.

Danke an die, die sich die Mühe gemacht haben bis zum Ende zu lesen. XD

Kapitel 2 werde ich sofort mit hochstellen, da es früher als erwartet fertig wurde und nochmals thx.


	2. Nicht so geplant

**Kapitel 2 - Nicht so geplant**

Nochmals sah ich mein Gegenüber im Spiegel an. Sollte ich diesen Schritt wirklich wagen? War es nicht töricht zu glauben, dass sich aufgrund einer Nacht alles geändert hat?

Leise schmunzelte ich in mich hinein…

Nein. Diese Nacht hat nicht alles verändert. Beziehungsweise hat sich ja alles verändert, aber das habe ich nicht dieser Nacht zu verdanken… Viel eher….einer Person…

Konnte es jedoch sein, dass eine simple Zwischenmenschliche Einstellung untereinander einen kompletten Umschwung bedeuten konnte?

Scheint zumindest so. Jedenfalls habe ich ja selber das Bedürfnis etwas zu ändern. Aber ist eine plötzliche Veränderung nicht ein ziemlich beunruhigender Grund? Ich meine, seine wölfische Seite zu akzeptieren, kann dieser gut geplante Schuss nicht nach hinten losgehen wenn die Flinte die falsche ist…?

Und schon wieder hatte ich Zweifel…und ich dachte schon wieder viel zu viel nach. Ausserdem ist die Tatsache das-

„Ähm…Remus?"

Erschrocken starrte ich in den Spiegel. Jedoch nicht auf mein eigenes Spiegelbild sondern viel eher auf das der Person daneben.

„Entschuldige, ich wollte wirklich nicht stören, aber-………Remus, was…hast du denn da an…?"

Immer noch das Spiegelbild anstarrend war ich nicht fähig irgendetwas zu sagen. Währenddessen machte dieses ein paar Schritte auf mich zu und die eigentliche Person stellte sich neben mich, kniff die Augen zusammen und versuchte meine erprobten Neuheiten zu erforschen.

Jedoch erlang ich zum Glück meine Fassung wieder und drehte mich schnell weg. „Findest du es etwa höflich hier einfach so hereinzuplatzen?"

Ich konnte mir sehr gut vorstellen, dass mein unerwarteter Besuch betreten zu Boden sah. Zugegeben eigentlich rege ich mich auch gar nicht auf, jedoch wollte ich nicht, dass ich so in meiner Entscheidungs-Findungs-Phase überrascht wurde. Kurzum: Ich war mir nicht mal sicher, ob ich so mein Zimmer verlassen hätte und jemand platzt hier rein und erlangt einen ungeplanten Vorgeschmack. Da wird man schon ein bisschen grantig.

„'Tschuldigung…Ich hab geklopft aber du hast nicht aufgemacht und ich…ich wollte nur mal nach dir sehn…ob es dir gut geht und so…"

„In ein Zimmer eines sich in der vorigen Nacht verwandelten Werwolfs zu gehen halte ich nicht gerade für eine sehr weise Entscheidung."

Zum Glück sah mein „Stippvisite" nicht, dass ich bei diesen Worten eine mehr als traurige Miene aufsetzte denn im Grunde genommen stört es mich überhaupt nicht. Jedoch war so was eine törichte und gefährliche Aktion und so was konnte, ja durfte ich sogar nicht tolerieren. Ergo fügte ich noch eine Spur schroffer hinzu:

„Sogar in keinster Weise, wenn dieser nicht einmal Antwort gibt, wenn jemand an die Tür klopft."

Während dieses Satzes fiel mir noch etwas ein.

„Und als Tüpfelchen auf dem „i" auch noch eine verriegelte Tür zu entriegeln nur um Zutritt zu erlangen.

Ich hätte genauso gut noch nicht zurückverwandelt sein können, also denkst du das war eine besonders gute Idee?"

Nymphadora schwieg. Was sollte sie auch schon auf eine so barsche Antwort erwidern? Das es ihr Leid tut? Das wusste ich auch so. Das es unbedacht war? Das weiß sie im nach hinein…

Mein Gott, ich will sie ja eigentlich auch nicht belehren oder über sie richten, aber die Gefahr ist einfach zu groß.

Ihr schien inzwischen doch eine Antwort eingefallen zu sein.

„Ich hatte meinen Zauberstab parat… Ich war wachsam, wenn du noch nicht…"

Sie machte eine kurze Pause, als wolle sie es vermeiden die Wörter „zurück verwandeln" auszusprechen.

„Dann hätte ich die Türe sofort wieder geschlossen und versiegelt…"

„Und du glaubst, dass es so einfach und reibungslos funktioniert hätte?"

Wieder Schweigen…Gott, wieso muss ich sie hier fertig machen?! Ich beschloss sie nicht noch mehr in die Untiefen der Peinlichkeit zu reiten. Das hatte sie nicht verdient.

„Nymphadora…Versteh doch, du kannst hier nicht am Morgen nach dem Vollmond einfach reinplatzen und-„

„Es ist Abend…" Ihre Stimme war leise und betrübt, aber nichts desto trotz glasklar. Ich stand immer noch mit dem Rücken zu ihr, drehte jedoch leicht überrascht den Kopf in ihre Richtung.

„Es ist Abend…Die Sonne geht gerade unter…du bist den ganzen Tag nicht aus dem Zimmer gekommen und man hat auch keinen Ton gehört also…ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht und da wollte ich nach dir sehen…

Es…es ist schön, dass es dir gut geht…"

Ich schwieg…was sollte ich nun sagen? Meine Standpauke war unangebracht. Eigentlich sollte ich mich entschuldigen, denn sie war im Recht. Bis zum nächsten Abend dauerte keine Transformation. Ich rechne es ihr sogar hoch an, dass sie bis jetzt gewartet hat, so wie ich sie kenn, wäre sie am liebsten wahrscheinlich schon um Mittag hierher gekommen, wenn ich mich nicht hätte blicken lassen.

Ob sie vorher wohl Sirius gefragt hat ob sie herkommen kann…?

Wieder riss sie mich aus meinen Gedanken. Ihre Stimme klang wieder kräftiger, sie schien wohl bemerkt zu haben, dass ich über die Tatsache, dass es Abend sei überrascht war und war anscheinend nicht mehr ganz so eingeschüchtert.

„Und es tut mir nochmals leid…Ich hab Sirius gefragt ob ich gefahrlos herkommen könne…Er sagte, es sei sich nicht sicher, aber eigentlich sollte…(sie machte schon wieder eine kurze Pause als würde sie nach den richtigen Worten suchen)…ES schon lange vorbei sein…Ich wusste nicht, dass es immer noch nicht in Ordnung war herzukommen, entschuldige -"

Dieses Mal unterbrach _ich sie._

„Nein, ich muss mich entschuldigen. Du und auch Sirius hatten Recht. Es muss wohl auch schon lange vorbei sein, nur bin ich eben erst aufgewacht und dachte es wäre Morgen…Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dich so angefahren habe." Unterdessen drehte ich mich zu ihr um. Sie schien die Tatsache, dass ich nicht mehr sauer war ziemlich aufzumuntern, denn sie lächelte mich an und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Schon in Ordnung. Ich hätte an deiner Stelle –"

Dieses Mal unterbrach sie sich selber. Verdattert guckte sie mich an, während ich ihren Blick verwundert erwiderte. Ihre Augen schweiften von meinen Haaren bis zum Oberkörper, stoppten kurz und wanderten zu meinen Füßen weiter. Erst als sie mir wieder in die Augen sah fiel es mir wie Schuppen von den Augen.

Ich trage immer noch die Neuaussehende Jeans und immer noch das schwarze Hemd, jedoch, und das war das viel wichtigere, immer noch die längeren Haare, die bernsteinfarbenen Augen und die längeren Fänge, auch wenn sie diese im Moment nicht sehen konnte. Trotzdem war der ganze Rest höchstwahrscheinlich schon verwundernswert genug.

„Öhm…" setzte ich an. Welch fabelhafte Rechtfertigung. _Öhm_ ist schon ein bewundernswert ausdrucksstarkes Wort.

Doch Nymphadoras Blick wechselte schlagartig von verblüfft auf verlegen. Vermutlich dachte sie es gehöre dazu, dass ein Werwolf nach Vollmond so aussähe und schämte sich dafür, mich so angestarrt zu haben.

Da ich ja ohnehin die ganze Zeit ihre Gedanken „lese", oder mir eher zusammensetze was sie denkt ergriff ich zu Einfachheit das Wort.

„Nein, es ist nicht normal, dass man dann so aussieht…das…das war ich."

„Oh." Leicht verständnisvoll, trotz wahrscheinlich kompletten Unverständnisses, nickte sie leicht und ein wenig zu oft.

„Es…steht dir…ich meine die Jeans und so…ist mal was Neues." Leicht errötet und wild gestikulierend versuchte sie sich zu erklären. „Also ich meine mal ein neuer Kleidungsstil, nicht die Kleidung an sich." Sie wurde noch röter. „Womit ich nicht sagen will, dass deine anderen Klamotten alt aussähen, oder so was." Sie glich nun beinahe schon einer Tomate. „Ich meine, es passt einfach zu dir, sowohl die alten als auch die neuen Klamotten, womit ich den Kleidungsstil meine, nicht die Kleider an sich denn - …"

Sie wusste wohl nicht mehr was sie sagen sollte und guckte betreten zu Boden.

Ich hingegen schmunzelte über diese vertrackten Denkvorgänge die mir von ihrer Seite aus auf keinen Fall verletzend oder anmaßend erscheinen sollten. Taten sie auch nicht. Mich kümmerte es nicht, zumindest nicht mehr, dass manche sagen ich laufe abgewrackt herum. Aber die Tatsache, dass sie so darauf bedacht war mich nicht zu verletzen schmeichelte mir.

„Schon in Ordnung. Nehmen wir es als Rache für die Standpauke."

Sie lächelte mich verlegen an. „Du weißt, dass ich das nicht so gemeint habe."

„Ja. Aber ich finde es höchst amüsant wie du verzweifelt versuchst kein Missverständnis entstehen zu lassen."

Neckisch bekam ich ihre Zunge zu sehen. Ist mir vorher nicht aufgefallen aber sie sieht aus wie eine Erdbeere. So komisch rot. Ob das wohl Absicht von einem Metamorphmagus ist? Ist sie vielleicht an einem verregneten Tag blau? Dann sähe sie aus wie ein Chow Chow. Das reimt sich sogar. Eventuell sollte ich zu gegebener Zeit einmal ein Gedicht darüber verfassen. _Ihre Zunge war so blau, ähnlich wie die eines Chow Chow. _Hörte sich doch schon mal nicht schlecht für den Anfang an.

„Was ist?" Nymphadora betrachtete mich neugierig. Erst jetzt realisierte ich, dass ich wieder meinen Gedanken nachhing und sie währenddessen unablässig angestarrt hatte.

„Gar nichts." Ich erwiderte dies wohl etwas zu rasch für ihren Geschmack. Sie kreuzte die Arme vor der Brust und sah mich skeptisch an.

„Was ist los." Das war mehr eine Aufforderung als eine Frage.

„Gar nichts ist los. Mir ist nur aufgefallen, dass deine Zunge ungewöhnlich rot ist…Das ist alles."

Verwundert streckte sie die Zunge heraus und versuchte sie zu betrachten. Das allein schon sah amüsant aus, jedoch versuchte sie dabei noch mit mir zu reden, was mich noch mehr zum schmunzeln brachte.

„Die ziehz dosch ganz nochma auz."

„Krieg ich das auch in einer Sprache, die ich verstehe?"

Sie zog die Zunge wieder dahin wo sie hergekommen war und sah mich fragend an.

„Ich weiß nicht, kannst du französisch?"

Ich grinste schelmisch und guckte unschuldig gen Decke. „Och, nur ein paar Sachen…"

Nymphadora blickte mich gespielt schockiert an.

„Was willst du mir denn damit sagen, Monsieur?"

Ich schaute ihr nichts wissend in die Augen und setzte meinen besten französischen Akzent auf.

„Ach gar' nischts. Nür, dass isch so meine Erfarungén gemacht habe."

Dora erwiderte nur mit einem kecken Augenaufschlag: „Oh, l'amour."

Wir lachten beide los. Kein übertriebenes aufgesetztes Lachen, sondern ein Lachen, dass man unter Freunden hat. Ein Lachen, dass selbst wenn die Situation überhaupt nicht witzig ist einfach auftaucht und alles im Umkreis ansteckt. Ich wusste nicht einmal warum ich lache. Wahrscheinlich weil sie lacht. Und sie lacht wahrscheinlich weil ich lache. Einfach so weg von der Seele. Das ist auch schon seine Monate her. Oder länger? Keinen blassen Schimmer. Aber es war angenehm, vor allem da es in letzter Zeit wenig zu lachen gibt. Aber ich will mir diesen Moment nicht von düsteren Gedanken vernebeln lassen. Dazu hatte ich auch nicht viel Gelegenheit denn Nymphadora fasste sich wieder und sprach mich an.

„Bevor ich's vergesse, Molly hat gesagt, dass es gleich Abendessen gibt. Wir sind nur ein kleiner Kreis, da viele heute Schicht haben. Da wären nur sie, Sirius, Kingsley, du und dich."

Bei dem Stichwort viel mir etwas ein.

„Hast du nicht heute eigentlich auch Schichtdienst?"

Dora sah mich an und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Eigentlich schon, aber ich hab meine tauschen lassen. Mit Mad-eye."

„Warum?"

Wir bewegten uns auf die Tür zu, denn bei dem Wort Abendessen wurde mir schlagartig klar, dass ich großen Hunger hatte. Großen, großen Hunger.

„Keine Ahnung." Gab sie achselzuckend zurück. „Mir war einfach danach, ich wollte heute einfach hier bleiben."

„Ah." War das einzige was mir dazu einfiel. „Jeder braucht schließlich mal ne Pause, oder?"

Lächelnd nickte sie mir zu. „Amen."

* * *

Wie immer sind Rewies und Kritik, aber auch Anregungen, erwünscht. Thx fürs Lesen bis hier hin.


	3. Überraschung

**Kapitel 3 – Überraschung**

So, nun wurde es langsam ernst. Nymphadora und ich bewegten uns vom dritten Stock im Grimmauldplatz zwölf durch das düstere Treppenhaus nach unten in Richtung Küche. Der Duft von Fleischbällchen und Oregano drang mir auf dem Weg über die inzwischen dritte lange Treppe entgegen. Unwillkürlich musste ich beinahe würgen.

Der Geruch von Fleisch ob zubereitet oder Roh schlug mir nach dem Vollmond immer auf den Magen.

Ich hatte schon die ganze Nacht über nur den Gedanken von Blut in der Nase und im Traum bekam ich gleich noch gratis die passenden Bilder dazu. Da wurde einem schon schlecht wenn man dann relativ nach dem Aufstehen die Witterung von Fleisch aufnahm…

„Was ist los?" Dora sah mich fragend an, die Stirn leicht gerunzelt.

Kopfschüttelnd gab ich ihr ein kurzes „Nichts besonderes." Zurück.

Wirklich zufrieden mit dieser Antwort waren wir beide nicht, aber ich wollte nicht jeden Gedanken der mir durch den Kopf schießt auf einem Silbertablett offenbaren. Uah, Silber…

Dora wendete ihr Gesicht wieder auf den Weg der noch vor uns lag und ich folgte ihr stumm. Was sollte ich auch bewegendes in diesem Moment sagen? Das mir so langsam flau im Magen wurde weil ich gleich am Tisch mit drei weiteren Personen dinieren würde, die mich unter Garantie suspekt beäugen würden? Na ja eventuell sollte Sirius nicht so überrascht sein immerhin hat er mich an manchen Tagen in Hogwarts schon in dieser ‚Aufmachung' gesehen, denn zu diesen Zeiten hatte ich in den Ferien oder am Wochenende, wenn ich das Zimmer sowieso nicht großartig verlies diverse Zaubereien um meine Gestalt zu vermenschlichen aus nahe bei der Faulheit gelegenen Gründen einfach gelassen habe. Er und James waren in Kenntnis über dieses kleine Detail.

Blieben also noch Molly und Kingsley. Zumindest für heute. Ich werde mich wahrscheinlich nicht mehr großartig unter die Leute mischen oder im Haus spazieren gehen.

Wir erreichten nun die Eingangshalle. Auf leisen Sohlen schlichen wir über die staubigen- Moment mal, die Kacheln waren nicht staubig sondern frisch gebohnert. Dafür muss wohl Molly verantwortlich sein. Wer sonst würde auf die Idee kommen die Eingangshalle in so einem Haus zu wischen. Sie waren sogar noch leicht feucht…

Leicht feucht?! Leicht feuchte Kacheln, schleichen und Nymphadora Tonks waren nicht gerade Dinge, die-

„UAH!"

Der weniger dezente Aufschrei Doras' hallte an den kalten Wänden wieder und prompt verstärkte sich der ohnehin schon eklige hall durch eine zweite keifende Stimme, die wild und nebenbei ziemlich laut über Unverfrorenheiten, Vollidioten, Unreine Magier und Werwölfe zeterte.

Nymphadora biss sich auf die Unterlippe und rieb sich ihr Hinterteil auf welchem sie eben ziemlich unsanft nach einem kleinen Segelflug ‚Heckwärts' gelandet war. Würde mir nicht Sirius Mutter unablässig ins Ohr schreien hätte ich über diesen Freiflug gelacht, der Anblick war schon nicht von schlechten Eltern. Jedoch verkneife ich mir ein Grinsen und versuche auf sicheren Wegen möglichst rasch zu eben besagtem Portrait zu gelangen um diesem Gejammer über die Welt ein Ende zu bereiten.

Betont vorsichtig setzte ich einen Fuß nach dem anderen auf den Boden. Zugegeben, dass Nymphadora auf einem feuchten Boden ausrutscht auf dem sonst jeder gehen kann war schon beinahe ein geschriebenes Gesetz, jedoch wollte ich auch nicht noch das Risiko eingehen und mich auf dem Rücken wieder finden.

Noch ein paar Schritte und ich hätte den Vorhang erreicht und je näher ich diesem kam, desto mehr richtete sich der Spott und Hohn gewisser ‚Personen' gegen mich.

„Du dreckiges niederes Tier! Wage es nicht noch einen Schritt auf mich zu zumachen, du winselndes, kleines, verflohtes Stück Dreck!"

Wohlwollendlich ignorierend schritt ich unbehelligt voran. He, es gab bestimmt auch unfreundlicherer Gemälde, als dieses… Ok, vermutlich nicht, aber man will sich ja nicht von Farben und einer Spur Magie beeindrucken lassen, oder?

„Wenn du auch nur eine deiner schlammigen Pfoten an mich legen solltest gnade dir vor dem Fluch der Blacks!"

Inzwischen war ich an meinem ziel sicher angekommen und griff nach den verstaubten Schleiern um die tobende und ziemlich nervige Gestalt auf dem Bild zu verdecken und erwiderte mit trockener Miene:

„Und welches Ausmaß soll der haben? Angst davor zu altern oder mal irgendwann ganz von der Bildfläche zu verschwinden?"

„Das du es wagst das Wort an mich zu richten, du widerwärtige, halbblutige, unreine-"

Leider verstand ich den Rest dieser wohl sehr interessanten Beschreibung meiner Person nicht, denn es gelang mir dann doch die Vorhänge wieder zu zuziehen und meine Belobigungshymnen verkamen zu einem dumpfen Gemurmel.

Seufzend drehte ich mich zu Dora um, die sich inzwischen aufgerappelt hatte, sich am Hinterkopf kratzte, mir entschuldigend entgegenblickte und ein stilles „tut mir leid" mit den Lippen formte.

Da ich solche plötzlichen ‚Ausrutscher' (welch passendes Wort) von Nymphadora Tonks schon gewohnt war schüttelte ich nur beschwichtigend den Kopf und sagte nichts dazu.

Gemeinsam begaben wir uns in Richtung Küche und erneut schlug mit der Geruch von Fleisch entgegen. Zugegeben es roch ziemlich gut gewürzt, aber es war immer noch…Fleisch.

Nymphadora erreichte vor mir die Türe und öffnete diese etwas zu behutsam, sie hatte vermutlich keine große Lust noch einmal so einen peinlichen Zwischenfall heraufzubeschwören. Um ihr die Sache einfacher zu gestalten schloss ich die Tür hinter mir mit ähnlicher Vorsicht. Gleich bin ich noch daran schuld wenn dieses ohrenbetäubende Geschreie wieder los geht und sie denkt es wäre wieder ihre Fehler.

Nun, da man die Gefahrenzone hinter sich gelassen hatte entspannte sich Dora merklich und ich erwischte auch mich bei dem Gefühl einer kleinen Erleichterung. Mal ganz ehrlich, wer weiß was diese alte Schachtel noch aus ihrem Erinnerungsvermögen und Gedanken vor sich her spinnt, was eigentlich den meisten Ohren hätte verborgen bleiben sollen…

Zurück zum Thema. Wir waren nun schon beinahe in der Küche, oder auch dem Herz des Hauses, angekommen als und schon Mollys fröhlich flötende Stimme entgegenschlug.

„Remus, Tonks? Ich wusste, dass ihr es seid." Ihr kopf tauchte am anderen Ende der Treppe auf und lächelte uns entgegen. „Mrs. Black hat euch schon ziemlich laut angekündigt, obwohl sie über Remus ein paar mehr Worte verloren hat. Dabei kann ich mir genau vorstellen wer von euch beiden sie ‚erweckt' hat." Letzteres sprach sie mit einem entschuldigenden Blick in Richtung Nymphadoras', welche nur peinlich berührt zurück lächelte.

Molly hingegen schien wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückgekehrt zu sein und richtete nun ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf mich und ich verspannte leicht die Schultern.

„Remus, geht es dir gut?" Diese Frage kam eher besorgt als verblüfft.

„Ja. Ja, mir geht es gut."

Erleichtert erhellte sich Mollys Miene. „Dann ist alles in Ordnung. Ich dachte nur es wäre irgendetwas passiert, weil wir immerhin schon Abend haben und da du nichts hast von dir hören lassen…" Sie beendete den Satz nicht, ich konnte ihn auch selber fertig stellen. Jedoch war ich darüber überrascht. Vorige Frage war wohl nur auf mein langes Wegbleiben bezogen und nicht auf mein Aussehen. Höchstwahrscheinlich kann sie mein Gesicht auch gar nicht richtig sehen, immerhin ist diese Treppe nicht gerade die hellste. Generell war dieses Haus nur sehr spärlich beleuchtet.

Da fällt mir ein… Ob Molly wohl Dora gesagt hat, sie solle einmal nach mir sehen? Nein, eher nicht. Ich glaube dass sie sich in solche Angelegenheiten nicht einmischt. Generell wenn es um ‚mein pelziges kleines Problem' geht scheint es sie nicht gerade zu reizen sich an diesen Gesprächen zu beteiligen. Nicht, dass es davon viele geben würde, aber ab und an kommt man nun mal darauf.

Vermutlich scheut sie dieses Gebiet ebenso wie Todesberichte, Risiken bei Einsätzen oder sonstigen gefährlichen Dingen. Nicht, dass sie nicht informiert werden will oder eher ist wenn es etwas gibt, jedoch vermeidet sie gekonnt den zu nahen Gedanken zu solchen Themen. Vielleicht aus Selbstschutz, aber eher wegen dem Schutz anderer. Vielleicht ist ihre Fürsorge manchmal übertrieben, aber man fühlt sich doch schon geschmeichelt wenn sich jemand um einen sorgt, nur wegen so etwas banalem wie meine monatliche Transformation. Ich und meine Gedanken machen uns schon wieder selbstständig….

Molly verschwindet wieder in den hinteren Teil des Essbereiches und ein sanftes Klingen von Töpfen und Besteck dringt an meine Ohren. Dann realisiere ich wieder den unangenehmen Duft.

Nymphadora folgt Molly in Richtung Tisch und als auch ich mich weiter nach unten begebe erblicke ich den gedeckten Tisch mit den dazugehörigen Töpfen und Teilnehmern dieses Mahls, welche sich nur um das hintere Tischende versammelt hatten. Sirius saß am kopf und es überraschte mich ein wenig ihn hier sitzen zu sehen. Das eben dieser pünktlich zum Essen erschien war schon etwas aussergewöhnliches, wenn er überhaupt kam. Oftmals nahm er sich Reste mehrere Stunden später. Ich erinnere mich, dass Molly am Anfang immer darüber gemeckert hatte, jedoch viel auch dieses Verhalten in die ihre Sparte der ‚Dinge, über die ich nicht nachdenken möchte'.

Kingsley saß zu seiner rechten und schien sich mit Sirius bestens zu unterhalten. Molly hingegen werkelte noch etwas an der Küchentheke herum und Nymphadora setzte sich zu Sirius linken. Dieser und Kingsley schienen davon nicht gerade Kenntnis zu nehmen, denn niemand von ihnen würdigte sie eines Blickes oder begrüßte sie.

Ihre Kesseldiskussion geriet wohl gerade in die heiße Phase und irgendwie schienen sie nicht derselben Meinung zu sein. Nun ja, solche Auseinandersetzung kannte ich auch schon von Sirius. Das konnte noch Stunden dauern.

Um nicht weiterhin im Türrahmen stehen zu bleiben begab auch ich mich in ihre nähere Umgebung und ließ mich auf dem freien Platz neben Kingsley nieder. Nicht sicher ob die Aufmerksamkeit der beiden erregen sollte oder nicht warf ich nur ein „Abend." ein, denn inmitten des Raumes überwiegte die enthüllende Helligkeit doch die verbergende Dunkelheit der Treppe.

Allerdings und gegen meine Erwartungen würdigten die zwei, wie Dora kurz zuvor, mich keines Blickes, jedoch sagten beide wie aus einem Munde „Abend Remus.", ohne sich großartig von mir stören zu lassen, denn anschließend führten sie wie ohne eine Unterbrechung ihr Gespräch fort.

Gut, was soll's. Sie werden mich schon irgendwann bemerken. Spätestens wenn Sirius nicht mehr in der Lage ist zu sprechen weil er sich gerade den Mund voller Spaghetti stopft. Ich vergaß es zu erwähnen, auf dem Tisch stand die Quelle des Geruches von vorhin. Spaghetti und eine Fleischbällchensoße. Hatte ich also doch recht gehabt, es gibt Fleisch. Igitt… Warum denn nicht etwas Gemüse? Wie wäre es mit Gurken oder einer Tomate?

Ein Salat vielleicht, ein einfacher Fleischloser Salat…

Ich schluckte das so eben gesammelte Wasser in meinem Mund herunter. Hunger…

Als ich so vor mich stumm auf die Fleischbällchen schielte drehte sich Molly zu mir um mit zwei Tellern in der Hand.

„Remus, möchtest du einen tiefen-" Sie stockte und sah mich an. Ich war mir nicht sicher, was ich in ihren Augen lesen konnte. Verblüffung, Unsicherheit oder Angst?

Doch bevor ich mir darüber nähere Gedanken machen konnte mischte sich eine Spur Scham dazu und sie fuhr, viel zu leise um sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, mal nebenbei bemerkt, mit ihrer Frage fort. „oder einen flachen Teller…?"

Relativ nüchtern und den Versuch startend sie davon zu überzeugen, dass es mir gut ging und ich nicht von einem Dämon besessen war gab ich ihr einen freundlichen Blick und eine Antwort zurück.

„Einen flachen Molly. Danke."

Langsam wieder auftauend nickte sie mir nur zu und wendete sich mit immer noch nicht ganz sicherer Miene der Theke zu, deponierte den tiefen Teller wieder in einem niedrigen Schrank, beugte sich anschließend über den Tisch und stellte den flachen Teller vor mich. Erneut lächelnd nickte ich ihr zu, doch sie schien immer noch nicht sicher über das was sie von mir halten soll. Im Gegenzug dazu schien ihr diese Tatsache unheimlich peinlich zu sein. Ich würde ihr ja gerne diese Situation erleichtern, doch wusste ich nicht wie ich das anstellen sollte. Ich könnte sie ja nichts wissend fragen was denn bitte los seie, aber ich glaube, dann würde sie endgültig im Boden versinken.

Ich beließ es also bei dem einen lächelnden Nicken und Molly setzte sich neben Nymphadora und mir gegenüber anscheinend ratlos über die Frage wo sie denn ihre Augen hinrichten könne, denn mich anzustarren wäre noch unhöflicher, doch würden die anderen ihre Miene bemerken, wenn sie so täte als würde Kingsleys und Sirius Diskussion unheimlich interessant sein. Also entschied sie sich doch dafür die Spaghetti zu beäugen, sich dann wieder zu erheben und Nymphadora das Essen anzubieten.

Warum hatte sie sich dann überhaupt hingesetzt? Musste sie sich nach diesem Schock erst einmal hinsetzen? Also bitte, so schlimm sehe ich nun auch wieder nicht aus. Hoffe ich zumindest. Hab ich vielleicht was im Gesicht? Einen großen schwarzen Fleck vielleicht? Wie war das noch mit dem Fluch der Blacks?

Trotz besserem Wissen nahm ich mir die Gabel zu meiner rechten und betrachtete mein Spiegelbild auf der Rückseite. Dieses sah mich ein wenig panisch an, doch entspannte dann seine Gesichtszüge als es feststellte, dass ich genauso aussah wie oben in meinem Zimmer. Eine Sekunde lang schalt ich mich selbst töricht aufgrund der Tatsache, das Geschwätz eines Gemäldes nicht vollkommen ignoriert zu haben, auf der anderen Seite konnte man ja nie wissen.

Jedoch war mein Griff zur Gabel ein wenig zu hektisch gewesen, denn nun hatte ich sowohl Mollys und Nymphadoras als auch Kingsleys und Sirius ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit.

Dennoch schien keinem von ihnen etwas sinnvolles einzufallen, denn Molly wandte sich erneut beschämt dem Essen zu, Nymphadora ging ebenso dazu über wieder ihren Teller zu beobachten, der sich dank Molly mit Spaghetti füllte, Kingsleys Blick war in seiner kühlen Art unbeeindruckt, doch ein wenig überrascht.

Sirius hingegen glich einem Schiffskapitän der frühen Antike, dem man gerade offenbart hatte, dass die Erde keine flache Scheibe sei. Als würde er mich gerade in diesem Moment als unzurechenbar erklären.

Während Kingsley die Augen von meinen Augen bis zu meinen Schuhen schweifen ließ öffnete Kapitän Sirius den Mund, schloss ihn allerdings wieder als ihm nichts zu meiner grotesken Geschichte einfiel.

Unterdessen Sirius und meiner gegenseitigen Betrachtung ging Molly dazu über Kingsleys Teller zu nehmen und diesen mit Nahrungsmitteln zu behäufen.

Gut, jetzt hatte ich nur noch das stetige Interesse von Käpten Ahab an der Backe, der nun doch einen geeigneten Kommentar aus den Untiefen seines Gehirns herausgefischt zu haben schien.

„Wo willst du denn noch hin?"

„Ins Gruselkabinett vielleicht? So wie du mich ansiehst gehöre ich da ja wohl hin."

Mein Gegenüber schien den barschen Kommentar verstanden zu haben und schüttelte nur unsicher den Kopf.

„Nein, ich…" Die Fähigkeit folgerichtige Sätze zu bilden schien zu Sirius zurückzukehren.

„Entschuldige bitte, aber das wollte ich damit nicht sagen. Es ist nur, dass ich es schon ziemlich überraschend finde dich SO zu sehen…"

Ich stelle mich jetzt einmal dümmer als ich ohnehin schon bin. Also legte ich leicht den Kopf schief und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Und wie darf ich das bitte verstehen?"

„Na ja…" Sirius suchte wohl nach den richtigen Worten. „So hab ich dich das letzte mal vor, oh Gott, ich weiß nicht…ein paar Jahrzehnten gesehen. Das verblüfft einen dann, wenn du einfach so zum Abendessen hereinspaziert kommst." Er beugte sich nach rechts um mich über Kingsley hinweg in Augenschein zu nehmen.

„Und seit wann trägst du Jeans?" Sein Blick traf wieder auf mein Gesicht.

„Woher der plötzliche Imagewandel?"

Ich zuckte darauf nur mit den Schultern. „Weiß nicht. Kam mir so in den Sinn."

Sirius runzelte die Stirn und betrachtete mich weiterhin prüfend. „Einfach so?"

„Ja. Einfach nur so. Pikiert dich das irgendwie?"

Erneut schüttelte dieser den Kopf, während sich Molly stumm mit der Essensverteilung seines Tellers zuwendete. „Pikieren nicht wirklich. Eher überraschen, dass das einfach so über Nacht kommen soll."

„Was willst du mir denn damit unterstellen?"

„Gar nichts." Und das glaubte ich ihm sogar. Ich weiß, dass er einfach nur überrascht ist, denn immerhin gehören Verschleierungen schon zu mir solange er mich kennt. Ich kann ihn sogar gut verstehen, hätte er das gemacht würde ich auch glauben, dass er eine schwere Kopfverletzung erlitten haben musste.

Mild gab ich ihm etwas mehr zu verstehen. „Es ist wirklich nichts besonderes Sirius. Ich hatte einfach keine Lust mehr darauf."

Auch wenn ich mir ziemlich sicher bin, dass andere Anwesende diese Aussage mehr in Sorge versetzte als sie eigentlich vermögen sollte, schien Kapitän Sirius zu verstehen, dass ich damit nichts anderes als meine Verschleierungszauber meinte. Mit einem entspannten „Na dann." widmete sich dieser nun seinem Essen zu.

In der Zwischenzeit schien Molly auch meinen Teller stumm angerichtet zu haben, denn vor mir befand sich ein Haufen dampfender Spaghetti dekoriert mit…Fleischbällchen…Na super…

„Keine Lust mehr auf was?" Nymphadora meldete sich seit längerer zeit zu Wort und blickte mich ragend an, allerdings war es Sirius der ihr antwortete.

„Sei nicht so vorlaut, Nymphadora." neckte er, woraufhin er sich ein Fleischbällchen zwischen die Kiemen schob.

Doras Haar verfärbte sich leicht rot während sie Sirius anfuhr.

„Nenn mich nicht Nymphadora! Ausserdem wird man wohl doch noch fragen dürfen!"

„Nicht wenn man einfach solche unverschämten Fragen stellt."

„Was war daran denn bitte unverschämt?!"

„So darf man nicht mit älteren reden."

Hey. Also mal ganz ehrlich, ich bin keine fünfundachtzig. Zugegeben, dass Sirius Nymphadora nur ärgern wollte und diese auch noch darauf ansprang kommt täglich vor und dieser Satz war nichts anderes als eine weitere Neckerei, also sehe ich mal darüber hinweg und mache mich endlich an mein Abendessen während die beiden verwandten Personen an diesem Tisch mit ihrer Streiterei fortfuhren, was niemanden sonst hier wirklich interessierte.

Nach gut fünf Minuten ununterbrochenem Gezeter der beiden richtete Kingsley das Wort an mich.

„Ich muss zugeben ich bin überrascht."

Die Hälfte meines Tellers war bereits verspeist, doch hatte ich unauffällig die Bällchen aus Fleisch an den Rand gerollt. Ich blickte ihn fragend an.

„Ich habe mich schon immer gewundert warum du anders aussiehst als die anderen."

Die anderen… Ich wusste auf wen er anspielte. Ja, das stimmte. Abgesehen von den Narben, dem doch schmalen Körperbau und ein paar Gesten habe ich wirklich nicht wie die anderen Werwölfe ausgesehen. Zumindest bis vor gut einer Stunde.

Kingsley fuhr in seiner ruhigen Art fort.

„Ich dachte immer es läge daran, dass du es nicht akzeptieren willst."

Nun, diese Aussage überraschte zur Abwechslung einmal MICH. Konnte der meine Gedanken lesen? Oder eher: woher kennt sich Kingsley so gut mit Werwölfen aus?

Da mir aber diese beiden Fragen als nicht gerade angebracht erschienen steckte ich die zweite in eine aussagekräftigere Form.

„Und ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du dich mit Lykanthrophie auskennst."

Kingsley schmunzelte und Molly lauschte stumm unseren Worten. Sirius und Dora waren immer noch in familiäre Angelegenheiten vertieft.

„Womit ich nicht sagen will, dass du so bist wie die anderen."

„Ja, ich weiß."

Nun schien er auf meinen vorigen Kommentar einzugehen.

„Man bekommt im Mysterium eben mehr mit als man eigentlich sollte. Da erhascht man schon von den verschiedensten Leuten die verschiedensten Informationen."

Ich nickte stumm meinem Essen zu. Lächelnd fügte ich hinzu:

„Ich hoffe nur, dass euch mein Äußeres nicht zu sehr abschreckt."

Molly erwiderte ein wenig zu rasch ein „Nein." und mein Sitzpartner schmunzelte nur noch mehr.

„Glaub mir Remus, bevor du mich abschrecken kannst musst du wohl noch ein bisschen mehr auftragen als eine neue Augenfarbe und ein neues Gebiss."

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du mich bim Essen beobachtest."

„Nur gelegentlich."

Ich zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sah ihn an.

„Soll mich das jetzt beruhigen?"

„Vielleicht ein bisschen."

Ich sah Molly aus dem Augenwinkel lächeln, währenddessen Dora und Sirius immer noch in ihren Konflikt vertieft waren, was nicht sehr überraschend war.

Nun ja, wenigstens hat dieses Kapitel eine relativ ordentliche Länge.

Wie immer sind Rewies, Kritik und Anregungen herzlich willkommen. Und ich werde versuchen mich mit dem nächsten Chap zu beeilen. Thx fürs Lesen. ;-)


End file.
